


Headmaster Payne

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bratting, Come Eating, Corporal Punishment, Dildos, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, I think I got everything!, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Pet Names, Punishment, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Louis, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is 3,000+ words of complete filth. Headmaster/student roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headmaster Payne

**Author's Note:**

> Liam and Louis try roleplaying.

Liam yawned scrubbing his tired eyes for a few moments. He was currently occupying the office of the flat he shared with Louis trying to get some choruses for the fifth album down on paper. They had just released the fourth, but Liam knew the label would want lyrics for the next soon. He was wondering how much longer all of One Direction could hold up this lifestyle when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in”, he hollered.

Liam had to clear his throat at the sight that met him when the door opened. Louis was dressed in a pair of slim-fitting khakis and a crisp, white Oxford shirt. What really drew his attention though was the fact that Louis had a tie securing around his neck. It wasn’t just any tie either. It was Liam’s school tie. A large lump began to form in the younger man’s throat as he studied his boyfriend. They had talked about roleplay before, but Liam was in no way prepared today. Louis blew a bubble with his gum and popped it obnoxiously with his arms crossed over his chest. Before Liam could get a word out Louis strolled in and sat in one of the chairs opposite of Liam propping his bare feet up on the desk. Liam mentally shook himself forcing his mind into the proper headspace.

“What did you manage to do this time, Tomlinson?”

Louis shrugged and continued to pop his gum looking disinterested. Liam stood grabbing the small metal garbage can from the floor. He propped himself on the desk and held out the can filled with crumpled papers.

“Spit it out. Now.”

Louis smirked and spit the gum, but the wet wad landed on Liam’s shoe instead of in the can. Liam put his foot on Louis’ knee and forcefully grabbed the scruff of his boyfriend’s neck forcing his mouth an inch away from the chewed gum. Louis’ arms flailed wildly and he let out a plethora of choice swears.

“Pick up the gum with your mouth and put it in the bin like a good boy.”

Louis grumbled but did as he was told. When the pink blob was deposited correctly Liam released Louis’ neck and removed his foot putting the trash bin down and leaning back once more.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of your company to, Louis?”

“Mr. Higgins is a dick.”

Liam desperately held in his snort thinking of Paul.

“Explain the events prior to him sending you here, Louis. I’m not going to ask again.”

“He was teaching some boring shit so I voiced my opinion and he told me to come here.”

“I have an odd feeling that’s not the entire story.”

“He also threw out a doodle I was working very hard on.”

“And this doodle was of what?”

“As I already said he was being a dick so I drew him in a penis suit. Then he so rudely took my artwork and threw it out. That’s when I told him he would be better suited teaching dogs tricks because they would view him as an equal. And then he told me to see you which I protested by throwing my shoes at his head.”

Liam shook his head standing up and going over to sit back down behind his desk. He pursed his lips and steepled his fingers while studying the smaller man considering how to proceed. An idea flashed in Liam’s mind and he smiled.

“Mr. Tomlinson, your behavior has been getting worse the three months you’ve been here. I read your file. You’ve been kicked out of four other schools in England alone and two in America. I knew you were going to be a tough case so I came to a special agreement with your parents when they dropped you off. They signed permission for me to discipline you in any way that I see fit. And I know just how to deal with spoilt little brats like you.”

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. Liam opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a thick wooden ruler, a pen, and a lined pad of paper. 

“You’re going to write some lines for me, Mr. Tomlinson. Come here.”

Louis still had a smug smirk on his face as he approached but Liam could see the small cracks of excitement showing. The moment Louis was within arm’s reach Liam reached out slipping his fingers into the waistband of the khakis and tugging until they fell down. Louis had really gone all out and wore a pair of tight white briefs under the ensemble. In character Louis squeaked and tried to step backwards, but Liam grabbed the slighter man’s arm keeping him close. Liam swept everything off the desk besides the ruler, pad and pen before shoving Louis’ chest into the hard wood. Liam placed his left hand between Louis’ shoulder blades pinning his boy effectively and took the ruler in his right hand. He tapped the sturdy piece of wood on the perfect, covered ass presented to him.

“You are going to write down the words ‘I’m a spoilt brat who deserves to be spanked’ 100 times and you will receive one strike with the ruler for every line. Understand?”

“Fuck off”, Louis responded voice full of sass.

“I see you need your mouth washed out too, but we’ll take care of that naughtiness later.”

Liam brought the ruler down in the middle of both cheeks making Louis squeak.

“What the fuck are you doing? OW!”

Louis squirmed around ineffectively as Liam brought the ruler down three more times.

“I’m not starting the count until you start writing so I suggest you grab that pen or you’ll be sore before your actual punishment even begins.”

It took ten more sharp cracks of the ruler before Louis grabbed the pen and paper.

“Why don’t you say it out loud while you write it so I know you’re getting the message?”

Louis whimpered.

“I’m a spoilt brat—OUCH!—who deserves to be spanked!”

Liam looked over Louis’ shoulder tsking when he noticed the messy handwriting.

“That’s illegible, Tomlinson, write neatly.”

“I’m a spoilt brat who—YEOW!—deserves to be spanked!”

After 80 Liam stopped for a moment yanking down Louis’ briefs until they pooled at his ankles. Liam lifted his left hand before placing it in Louis’ crack using it to spread the cheeks and reveal the pink, winking hole hidden there. He tapped the ruler along the sensitive skin.

“Keep going, Tomlinson. Only 20 left.”

Louis tensed anticipating the sting.

“I-I-I’m a spoilt little brat who deserves to-to-to be s-s-spanked! MOTHER FUCKER!”

Liam wasn’t using as much power as he used on the outer cheeks, but from the way Louis was squirming and panting it must sting quite a bit. On the last strike and Liam placed his hand on Louis’ lower back forcing the smaller body to arch. Liam lay down the hardest whack yet right to the crease between Louis’ ass and thighs.

“FUCK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OW! OH GOD OW!”

Liam applied firm pressure to Louis’ lower back holding him down as the older boy wiggled and squirmed desperately. Liam put the ruler down on the desk and rubbed the bright red, welted skin gripping each cheek until Louis hissed.

“Look at this pretty little ass all marked up because you just can’t seem to behave yourself. It seems I’m going to have to keep an eye on you from now on, Tomlinson. I think for the next week at least you’ll be coming in here after every class with a note from each teacher detailing your behavior. We’ll see how long you can keep up your bratty attitude while sitting on a sore ass. And now there’s the problem of that dirty mouth. Stand up, Louis.”

Stiffly Louis pushed his chest off the desk whimpering at the burning in every single centimeter of his ass. Liam put his hands on Louis’ hips turning him slowly. Liam had to bite his lip when he saw how red and swollen Louis’ dribbling cock was. He stroked a finger up the bottom of Louis’ cock collecting some of the precum there then brought his finger to his mouth licking up the mess. He saw Louis’ knees wobble a little bit and smiled. Liam placed a hand on the back of Louis’ neck and dragged him to the other side of the desk. Liam took a seat in the leather office chair and pushed until Louis sunk to his knees. Louis was practically drooling with his eyes at perfect level to stare at the outline of Liam’s hard cock through his jeans.

“I know just how to clean up that dirty little mouth of yours.”

Liam popped the button on his jeans and dragged the zipper down then reached in pulling out his throbbing cock. Louis instantly leaned forward opening his mouth wide, but Liam wound his fingers through his boyfriend’s feathery hair yanking sharply. Louis let out a pathetic whimper sticking his tongue out to get a taste.

“You want something, Louis?”

Louis nodded trying to lean forward.

“If you want it then beg me for it. Beg me like the little slut you are. This is what all that bad behavior was about wasn’t it? You just wanted a real man to take you in hand and shove his cock down your throat. Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll do that for you.”

Louis was shivering with need as Liam talked down to him.

“Please!”

“I’m going to need more than that, Louis. Prove that you really want it and you can have it. Beg.”

“Fuck! Please, Headmaster Payne Sir! Oh god! Please can I suck your cock? Fuck my face! Anything you want. I just want to taste you! I need it. I need your big cock choking me!”

Liam smiled and used his grip on Louis’ hair to guide his cock into his boyfriend’s mouth. Liam couldn’t hold in his moan of pleasure as his aching cock sunk into the wet heat. He kept pushing in until he heard the little choking sounds start. He kept pushing in until Louis’ lips were pressed against his pubes. Louis’ instincts kicked in and he tried to pull back as his air was cut off but Liam held tight forcing his boy to stay down until tears sprung to Louis’ eyes. Liam yanked Louis’ head back letting him cough for a few moments before repeating the process. They kept going like that until Louis’ gag reflex relaxed enough.

“You look so pretty down there, sweetie. That pretty little slut mouth all stretched out around a man’s cock. This is where you were meant to be, isn’t it? You were made to take cock.”

Louis whimpered and moaned his cock twitching begging for some form of attention. Louis couldn’t help it. His hand wandered to his cock stroking and squeezing. Liam pulled Louis’ head back then yanked until the boy was standing on wobbling knees.

“I don’t seem to remember giving you permission to touch yourself. You just can’t help it. You’re a selfish brat. This isn’t about your pleasure though. This is punishment.”

Liam reached up pulling off the tie before using the material to bind Louis’ hands behind his back.

“Please, Sir! Please touch me. I need to cum!”

“You want to cum? You’re going to cum, but I’m not going to touch you.”

Louis looked at Liam rather confused. Liam leaned forward opening one of the desk drawers. Inside there was a small collection of sex toys and a couple bottles of lube. They had gotten into the habit of keeping each room of the flat well stocked and Liam was very grateful for that at the moment. He pulled out a bottle of lube and rather large dildo with a slight curve to it and a suction cup on the bottom. Liam walked over to a wooden chair in the corner he usually sat in to spank Louis. He licked the suction cup and stuck the dildo to the seat of the chair before turning around and beckoning an excitedly shaking Louis. Once his boy was within reach Liam forced him to bend in half a opened the bottle of lube. He slicked up three fingers and shoved the first two into Louis’ sensitive, red hole without warning. Louis squealed and struggled for a moment before relaxing into it with a moan. Liam rammed his fingers in a few times purposely avoiding Louis’ prostate before adding the third finger He stretched his boy’s sore hole out for a few minutes before pulling them all out and forcing Louis to stand straight.

“You’re gonna show me what a good boy you can be. You’re to ride that dildo. If you want to cum you’re going to tell me exactly what you are and beg like a pretty little slut until I give you permission. Understand?”

“Oohh fuck! Yes, Sir!”

Louis hastily moved to sit on the dildo but realized it wasn’t lubed and with his hands bound he couldn’t spread his cheeks or guide it. Louis looked up at Liam pleadingly.

“Need something, sweetheart?”

Louis let out a pathetic whine before he begged Liam to help him. Liam smiled and slicked the dildo before grabbing Louis’ welted cheeks harshly making the breath wheeze out of Louis’ throat in pain. Liam guided Louis down until the entire thing disappeared into that hot, tight hole. Liam returned to the drawer grabbing a vibrating wand and a couple clothespins. Louis was riding the toy almost frantically by the time Liam returned to him. Liam forced Louis to stop bouncing with a strong hand on his shoulder. Louis was panting with sweat matting his fringe to his forehead.

I realized your little nipples have been left out. We can’t have that.”

Louis rubbed each nub to hardness with his thumbs pinching them slightly. He opened the first pin watching Louis’ chest heave.

“Ask me to do it, love.”

Louis whined as sweat began dripping down the center of his chest.

“Please! Please, Sir, can I have them? Can you please put the clothespins on my nipples?”

“Since you asked so nicely I suppose I could.”

Liam closed the first pin on Louis’ right nipple making the boy curse and fling his head back. He repeated the process with the left smiling at the pretty pink buds quickly turned to angry red. Liam picked up the vibrating wand and turned it on high just touching the end of the clothespin with it. Louis almost jumped out of the chair with a yelp.

“Go on, sweetheart. Keep riding.”

Louis’ thighs shook as he started bouncing again moaning every time the curved dildo brushed his prostate. His nipples would have gone numb, but the bouncing jostled the pins keeping the pain flowing. Liam began to run the vibrator over Louis’ sweat-damp skin leaving trails of goose bumps. Liam held the vibrator firmly to the base of Louis’ cock causing the boy’s movements to stutter.

“If you stop again you won’t be cumming no matter how much you beg.”

That got Louis’ attention and he started bouncing again panting and moaning. Liam held the base of Louis’ cock and ran the toy up the vein on the underside of the pulsing member pushing in just under the head.

“FUCK! OH FUCK! JESUS FUCK! PLEASE! I’m a dirty, spoilt little slut who needs to be punished and taught a lesson! OHH! FUCK! I’m a slut! I’m a slut! PLEASE, SIR! Please can I cum?”

“Good boy. Cum for me.”

Louis screamed at the top of his lungs arching up as spasms rocked his body. His seed burst from his cock leaving streaks of white on his chest and Liam’s hand. Liam held the vibrator pressed to his boy’s cock until Louis was whimpering and trying to get the sensation off his dick. The last couple drops of cum dribbled out of the slit of Louis’s cock as the rest dripped down his torso. Liam reached his fingers up scooping up some of the cum before pressing it to Louis’ mouth. Dutifully Louis sucked the fingers clean. Liam repeated the process until every drop of Louis’ release was gone.

“I think you’re ready to be fucked now.”

Louis’ eyes shot open and he looked up at Liam pleadingly.

“Please fuck me, Sir!” 

Louis scrambled to stand up and kneel on the rug bending until his shoulders were down on the floor too. Liam growled at the sight of his willing boy presenting himself to be fucked. Liam went to his knees behind Louis and looked at the swollen, red, open hole. He snatched up the lube and quickly coated himself before sinking in. Louis whimpered as his sore hole protested but he forced his body to relax. Liam hissed and had to stop halfway. The tightness and heat was almost too much. After a couple deep breaths he pushed all the way in with a long stroke. Liam stopped again once he bottomed out panting and gripping Louis’ hips so hard his knuckles were white.

“I’ll never understand how you’re always so fucking tight and hot no matter how much you get fucked. Maybe soon I’ll get my whole hand in you and we’ll see if you’re a little looser after.”

Louis moaned shoving his hips back at the idea. Liam pulled back a few inches and slammed forward making Louis’ ass bounce with the force pulling another moan from the boy. Liam started up a rough pace slamming his cock into Louis’ abused hole making the welted cheeks wobble. Louis began babbling after a couple minutes. It was mainly a mix of “Liam” and “please”. Liam let out a grunt and a shout as he shot his load deep into his boyfriend. Liam rested for a moment panting as he came down from his high. He pulled out slowly.

“Hold it all in there. If you lose a drop I’ll take a belt to your ass. Understand?”

“Y-y-yes, Sir!”

Liam stood and went back to the drawer grabbing a thick black plug. Louis’ breath picked up to desperate pants as the plug was pushed into him. He started to squirm at the thickest part, but Liam clutched his welted right cheek stilling him. When the plug was settled in his ass Louis let out a high pitched whimper of distress. He was going to cum. There was no stopping it. Everything that was left in his balls shot out onto the rug as he screamed in pleasure. Louis didn’t have the strength to keep his body in position and sank to lie on the floor trying to catch his breath.

“Did that orgasm feel good, sweetheart?”

“Y-y-yes, Sir”

“You might want to remember it because it will be the last one you’re going to have for at least 24 hours. But if you’re a good boy I’ll take the plug out in the morning.”

Liam untied Louis’ hands rubbing the red marks gently and placing kisses on the indents.

“Scene over, Lou. I love you. You were so amazing.”

Louis groaned as Liam carefully rolled him over and picked his limp body up bridal-style.

“Thanks, Li. That was amazing and perfect and I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s get some cream on your ass. Does anything else hurt?”

“Good sore, but it will be even better when the plug comes out.”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“What? Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Nope. Wouldn’t want to piss off Headmaster Payne.”

“Liam we have dinner with the boys tonight!”

“Yes, we do. We should get started on cooking after a nice long nap.”

Louis groaned miserably flopping even more in Liam’s arms making himself as difficult to carry as possible.

“You are the worst boyfriend ever and I hate you. And if my balls weren’t completely empty I would be hard as diamonds right now.”

Liam laughed and placed Louis down on the bed face down. He tenderly rubbed some soothing cream on the sore skin before snuggling in next to his boyfriend and pulling the covers up being mindful of the red ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated.  
> *hugs all of you readers*  
> -Victoria


End file.
